Pink
by Aya8
Summary: The Nightworld: After Hours series, Part Three: It was the color of her skin, her lips—he loved her coppery red hair and her green eyes, but pink was his favorite color.  Inspired by Aerosmith's Pink and follows after Blood and Chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pink

Summary: [Poppy/James]. It was the color of her skin, her lips—he loved her coppery red hair and her green eyes, but _pink_ was his favorite color. [Inspired by Aerosmith's Pink]

Disclaimers/Spoilers: Nothing belongs to me except the story line.

_Series order:_

_First: _A Day in the Life of Thierry Descouedres[Thierry/Hannah]  
><em>Second: <em>Blood and Chocolate [Rashel/Quinn]  
><em>Third: <em>Pink [Poppy/James]  
><em>Fourth<em>: Sweet Surrender [Delos/Maggie]  
><em>Fifth<em> Animal Instincts [Keller/Galen]  
><em>Sixth:<em> Jezebel [Jez/Morgead]  
><em>Seventh:<em> The Magic in You [Thea/Eric]  
><em>Eight:<em> Witchin [Gillian/David]  
><em>Ninth:<em> Come Together [Ash/Mare]

Chapter One:

"Did you blow up a bottle of Pepto Bismal?"

Poppy scrunched up her pixie like face, popped her bottom lip out, and pouted as she heard her soul mates' surprised voice coming from the entrance. Folding her arms across her chest, she tried to look dignified, even with splatters of pink covering her from head to toe, clashing terribly with her coppery colored hair. "It was nothing really, just a spell gone wrong."

"GONE WRONG?" Thea screamed her face red with anger.

Poppy's eyes widened and guilt quickly filled her features before she turned towards her witch friend. "Thea, we'll fix it. I promise."

James frowned, eyeing both girls, wondering if he was going to have to intervene if Thea decided to express her anger by being physical. "What will you fix?"

Thea pointed at Poppy with accusation. "_She_ put one of her _hokey_ words in to replace the real spell because she couldn't pronounce said word and now, now Poppy North and James R-"

James sighed, setting down the new CD he purchased on the only clean piece of furniture in the living room of the Daybreak house. He shifted the Styrofoam cooler to his now free right hand and addressed both girls. "Stop name throwing, Thea, what happened?"

Tears gathered in the blondes eyes. "My magic is gone!"

…the fuck?

James threw his head back laughing so hard he almost dropped the blood he'd gotten at the local hospital.

Looking highly distraught, Poppy frowned at him. "This is serious Jamie, her powers are _really_ gone. It's my fault-"

"Thea, you were born a witch, your powers aren't something that can be taken away easily. Not over some made up word Pop added. You should know that, besides, you probably just bound them on accident."

Thea's honey brown eyes sharpened with acknowledgement as she frowned at the vampire. "You could be right. I don't know why I hadn't—I guess I was just really freaked out about it."

"If I suddenly woke up not a vampire I'd be freaked too. Talk to Grandmother Harman and I'm sure it'll be fixed in the snap of a finger. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my incredibly vocabulary stunted soul mate."

Thea's eyes narrowed, looking as if she was going to fight him taking Poppy, but she sighed heavily, eventually relenting. "Fine, I can't do much more teaching today anyhow. Poppy for love of Hecate no more spells until I've gotten this one handled. I just hope Thierry doesn't find out-after what happened with him and Hannah…" she gave a small shudder before turning her attention directly on Poppy. "You are a menace!" she accused, pointing her finger at the pixie like female vampire.

Poppy gave a small, childish smile, and shrugged her shoulders as nonchalantly as she could muster, "A hot menace," she added, wiggling her hips and pouting her lips.

James licked his bottom lip as his eyes focused on those full luscious lips. Clearing his throat, he shifted his weight from left to right, dropping the blood to the floor, wishing he hadn't decided to wear jeans that day. He managed a small, corner of the mouth grin, as she walked over to him.

A staggering lust slammed into his gut as her smell wafted through the air and he immediately turned it off. If he was going to react this way in front of other people he'd have to keep his sense of smell off permanently. Leaning down to place a short, firm kiss against her lips, he managed to casually drape an arm over her shoulder. He held in a groan at the feel of her body molding perfectly into his side. "Sex pixie hot," he agreed huskily, trying unsuccessfully to refrain from clutching her tightly to him. She squeaked and glanced up at him curiously. He clenched his teeth together while taking a deep, calming breath.

Years of experience at acting indifferent towards Poppy and now his self control is broken with a look. It was rather ridiculous.

"Oh puh-lease," Thea groaned, rolling her eyes at the look James was giving Poppy.

"Thea go find Eric and do your own love one liners," Poppy called out as James pulled her into the direction of their room.

"I will," she replied saucily, flipping her hair over her shoulders, and turning towards the kitchen with a huff.

At this point James' cradling arm turned into a demanding hand clutching Poppy's as he yanked her to their destination.

"Jamie, what's the rush? Are you that excited about the new CD? Which I might add you left next to blood in the living room, we should really refrigerate that don'tcha think?"

He flipped around swiftly, getting close enough that his forehead was inches away from touching her pink splattered one. He brought a finger up to her lips and shushed her before sliding his fingers into her matted red and pink spotted hair. Pulling her forward he darted his tongue out, licking the seam of her lips, causing her to gasp. He took that opportunity as she presented her open mouth to him. Her tongue entered his mouth allowing him to gently suck the tip. She mewled, rising to her tiptoes for easier access, but James pulled away to watch her eyes flash silver.

It almost succeeded in calming him, almost. She was still getting used to being a vampire after all. It could take years to gain the self control necessary to properly function. "Hungry?" he panted softly.

She nodded slowly, her index finger suddenly tracing a vein in his neck.

He pulled away slowly, frowning as he watched her expression. "Pop, I told you after I changed you that we couldn't-that my blood won't sustain you."

Poppy, at first didn't seem to hear, but with a small smile she turned away from him and sauntered saucily a few steps ahead. She lifted her damaged shirt up and off. Exposing the skimpy black spaghetti strapped tank top he'd gotten her the day before. She lifted her arms up above her head, letting the cottoned material slide up her back. Arching her back like she was stretching, reaching up towards the ceiling before bending her elbows. Her hands slid into her own hair, pulling it up, exposing the nape of her neck, she turned just her head, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Don't you want to make me happy Jamie?"

If he'd been allowing himself to breathe his breath would have been taken away. He tried to resist, but how could anyone resist the irresistible? So all he could do was nod and follow her.

To be continued…

This one may actually be slightly longer than the other two. I'm gonna work on getting it all into one more chapter, but that means chapter two will be long. I really wanted to end this chapter here though, if only because it's taken so long to get it out. Hope everyone liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Pink

Authors note: This is a little dirty. Okay, I'm lying. It's a lot dirty. People have been saying that I could put more in the scenes and it should still be okay for . So I did in this chapter. Again, please let me know if I'm pushing too much and don't report me if I am. Just let me know and I'll edit it.

Warning: Language, chair sex.

Also I was in a rush while writing this. I had to get it written and out because I won't have time to do it later, lotsa homework. Please be kind…

Chapter Two:

His fucking knees were shaking. Not with fear, but anticipation, lust, he was coiled, wound, and it was all Poppy's doing. She was like a wild cat, assessing the situation, waiting to strike. Her eyes flashed silver, her canines indenting into her full, pink bottom lip, as she circled him. James waited impatiently for those two different hungers that were going to inevitably explode.

Poppy thought she was only going to feed from him, but James was going to strip her down, and well, he didn't know if he wanted to throw her to the bed and just take her or make slow love to her. The way things were going restraint would be voided from his dictionary.

She roughly shoved him into a sitting position on the chair in the hallway, quickly moving forward to straddle him. Five more steps and they would have been in his room, ten more and there would have been a bed, but when her pert little ass sat on him and her hips started an extremely small circular motion the fire than lash through him made him realize those steps would have been way too much.

His hands darted towards her pants, working at vampire speed to remove them from her, not caring they were in a hallway, in a house filled with supernatural beings with great hearing. It didn't matter so long as this happened here and now. Thankfully she was oblivious to the removal of her pants as her eyes stared a hole into his neck.

Surprisingly slow, she leaned forward. With one hand she cocked his head rather roughly to the side. Expecting her to go immediately to his neck he lifted his chin slightly higher, but she jerked him back in the position she'd set and bit into his jaw gently. He bit his lip at the feel of her teeth sliding down his stubble roughened skin. Bite, lick, nuzzle, she seemed pretty occupied for a while, specifically with the area at the junction of his jaw and neck. He took the opportunity to clutch her hips and grind her.

_The tiny sliver of white cotton underwear was a goner in five minutes. _He warned her telepathically, but he knew she was too far into blood lust to acknowledge the statement. She had no clue what he was doing and that alone should have made him stop. And he almost did, until she jerked forward and bit.

The feel of her teeth sliding into his neck, of her mouth sucking him greedily, and his mind was blown.

He jolted into action, extending his arms. He unzipped his zipper, and then lifted his hips to push his jeans down to his upper thighs. He pushed the front of her underwear to the side, positioned himself, and pushed into her. He should have waited. He'd known she was a virgin, even though she'd never really said it. Pop had only ever had eyes for him. So he should've known. Her sudden scream with her teeth still in his neck caused them to slash down. He could feel the blood seeping down the column of his neck, but he didn't care, because he'd hurt her…again.

"Oh fuck," he cried out, not knowing if it was an apology or if he was just too far gone, lost at the feeling of her wrapped around him. His body was convulsing with the need to just fuck her, but he knew the mistake he made. "Oh Pop," he shivered violently.

He pulled her head out of his neck, the side of her face covered with red from the smudged blood and pink splatters from before. Her eyes shifted back to her natural green color in front of him, the look of shock and pain tore him to the core.

"Wh-what did you do?" she gasped.

"I'm sorry."

She'd been hungry, going into blood lust, and he'd taken advantage of it. Just like he did before when he told Phil that lie, when Poppy found out, when she thought he'd lied to her and not Phil. He couldn't go through something like that again. Poppy was his world and he'd just been caught up in it.

He cupped the sides of her face with both hands and pulled her head forward, resting forehead to forehead. His thumb brushed under her cheek, wiping the dampness away.

"In the hallway Jamie?" she whispered angrily.

The hallway?

"We are in a house filled with other freak people who have crazy hearing and you decide to do me in a hallway?"

The hallway?

"You're a virgin," he managed, searching her eyes.

Poppy snorted and stared at him with a dull stare. "Wow, Jamie, you're a fuckin' genius," she said with so much sarcasm he pulled back slightly. "It really hurt too. Not to mention the zipper of your jeans or digging into my thighs! Though I think my blood lust dampened it-the pain of you popping my cherry while I was in blood lust that is. You were right by the way. It only took the edge off a bit, drinking your blood."

He frowned, letting his thumb brush over her lips. "You're not mad that I did it without asking? That it wasn't some special ordeal."

She sighed and gave him a look that made him feel he should've known better. "It was always you ya know. When I was kid, in my dreams, it happened so many ways-up against a wall, behind the bleachers at school, on the kitchen counter, romantically in my bed with rose petals, even in a chair. They were all my fantasy of how you would finally realize how much you loved me of how you couldn't live without being with me. No matter how it happened, or how the fucking much hell it hurt, it was always going to be special, because," she paused to lean forward and kiss him, to gently suckle his lip, "it was you."

James gave a loud guttural moan as he wrapped his arms completely around her waist, shifting her up slightly before pulling her fully down onto him, clutching him to her in a tight bear hug.

Poppy grunted at the movement and winced at the burning, stretching sensation. "But we'll finish in the sound proof bedroom. Something Thierry happily informed me of just the other day when I asked him if it was okay to screw your brains out. You're such a slow mover Jamie, gees. Look how long it took you to actually date me. Holy hell, I thought if I waited for you I'd be a virgin at thirty-two."

His stomach muscles tightened as he pulled away then slammed forward.

"Ah-" she gasped, her eyes widening, her mouth forming on 'O'. "We are not doing this here Jamie! Stop it, pull out," she growled, struggling to pull herself of f him.

"No, no," he growled in a panic. "I'll be quiet, you'll be quiet, we'll both be quiet," he finished, a rough groan escaping as his hips thrust.

Using her vampire strength she yanked his arms off of her and slowly, wincingly started to pull off him. His hoarse cry and his erratically thrusting hips made her pause in her pulling away. He continued, pushing the tip of his cock into her entrance in small little bursts. She frowned and watched his face fill with gasping pleasure and she felt the wetness streaming down her thigh.

"You didn't! Did you—oh Jamie!"

He gasped and leaned forward, pulling her to him, resting his forehead against her stomach, as he gasped. "Fuck," he growled.

"I expect at least three orgasms after this," she warned. "I'm all dirty now."

"Y-you w-ere dirty bef-ore," he panted. "Pepto pink."

Her green eyes twinkled with mischief. "I guess you'll have to just clean me off then. What better way to get you back in the mood."

He let out a shuddering breath and pulled away, gazing at her. "I've been in the mood since I first bit you in that hospital bed."

She squealed at his response and ran down the hall. "Grab my pants!"

To be continued…

Sorry about the mistakes. I'll go through and fix 'em later. Figured if I'm writing so much I'd get it out quick. Hell knows you all deserve it from my other stuff you've waited for. I hope you all enjoyed! One more chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This is pretty much all dirty. Also, these stories aren't really PWP's though because when you read them together they'll end up leading to a plot. If you feel the scene below is too much for the site (I know it is, but I won't change it unless someone complains), just let me know. Enjoy!

Pink

They barely managed to get inside the room before he had his pants and her underwear fully discarded to the floor. He pushed her face forward up against the door, keeping her in a straight standing position so that her thighs touched. Her breasts were smashed against door and he shivered as he leaned down, pushing the pink stained shirt up enough so he could to lick the white creamy swell, resisting the urge to bite. He growled as she pulled back from the door allowing enough room for her to turn her heads towards him. His already extended fangs slipped into her bottom lip like butter, suckling. She pushed her ass backwards and shivered as she felt his front collide with her backside.

"Jamie," she managed, "I still need to clean up," she coaxed as she examined his eyes noting the silvery blue hadn't left.

He shook his head. "I feel like I'm going crazy," he panted against the corner of her mouth. "You have no idea how long I've resisted this soul mate connection," he whispered.

He pushed her thighs a little apart, wanting to make a tiny gap. He took one of her arms, gently twisted her upper body downwards, and put her hand in front of her, and then he slid his cock between the tiny gap he made, pushing forward through her already wet thighs from before, and into the palm of her hand.

Poppy let out a muffled grunt at the feel of him sliding against the throbbing lips between her thighs and rested her hot cheek against the coolness of the door, bracing her as he thrust again. She circled her hand around, while squeezing her thighs closer together, and this time when he thrust there was more friction and he went into the circle of her hand.

James groaned, sounding almost childlike as he strived for release. His face scrunched up in concentration trying desperately not to lose it too soon. He leaned into her back and wrapped his arms around her stomach tightly; holding on, bear hugging her to him while he pushed through once more before stopping rigidly.

"What's wrong?" she spoke breathlessly, clearly just as turned on by the position as he was.

"I can't last if we do this now," he mumbled against her neck, while pulling her away from the door.

He lifted her enough so that he was carrying her as he took her towards the bathroom and sat her on the cold white toilet cover. She squealed at the contact and faked a shiver. "I know I'm like dead and everything, but I can still feel cold things. That was all a lie," she informed him.

He gave a half hearted smile, still fully invested in doing all the dirty things that were crossing his mind to her. He went to the sink, plugging it up, and then turning on the warm water. Reaching for a wash cloth he dipped it into the water and lathered some of the jasmine scented soap on it.

"What are you doing?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Cleaning you up, there's blood," he informed her.

He'd cut of the telepathy between them as he meticulously went through his plan. He was going to do it there, where she sat on the toilet, after he cleaned the mess he made. It was her turn after all.

With his vampire speed he knelt in front of her, pulling her hips forward so that she sat at the edge of the seat. Her hands dropped behind her, bracing herself on the seat.

"You know, now that I'm slightly sated from the blood lust, I've noticed you like it rough Jamie," Poppy chuckled her now green eyes watching him as he brought the damp cloth between her legs. "I should've known you'd be wild with sex."

He smirked and gently dragged the cloth over her, cleaning the blood and semen. He pushed her swollen nether lips apart, letting the soapy material clean her own mess. He noticed her shift slightly at the contact as he purposely pushed against her clitoris.

_She was definitely going to like this_, he thought to himself as he went to the sink for another cloth to rinse. He pulled back slightly when he was finished, examining the newly reddened flesh.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He lifted his eyes up to look at her, noticing that she was intensely studying the floor. Poppy and timid didn't go in the same sentence, but he could see it. Her hesitation at being exposed like this, well it would go away soon enough he reasoned.

He tossed the cloth aside and leaned down to place a kiss against her inner thigh. She stiffened instantly, but he didn't give her time to do much more as he pushed his tongue into her. A moan escaped and out of the corner of his eye he saw one free hand reach up to cover her mouth as he French kissed her between her thighs.

He finally let the telepathy link open.

_Don't do that. Sound proofed remember?_

She couldn't even respond with telepathy. Her thoughts were jumbled with 'oh fucks' and 'more', even a few 'pleases.' He brought her hips closer to him, the new position allowed his nose to bump her clit while he continued his ministrations. When she started hiccupping moans of pleasure he knew that if she didn't have an orgasm soon he'd forget it and do her on the floor of the bathroom.

She didn't know what to do with her hands so when one came to rest against his head. "Yes, yes," she panted. She let out a strangled cry and her hips jerked, her fingers tightened suddenly in his hair, and she fell back against the back of the tank of the toilet. Her other hand pushed into his hair as she pulled him into her and she started fucking his tongue.

Poppy screamed as she orgasmed. Too sensitive to let him continue what he was doing she pulled away and fell over his shoulder, which allowed him to take advantage in lifting her towards the bed.

He carefully placed withering body on the bed and watched as the orgasm continued to rip through her. She was gasping with the pleasure, her hands pushing on her abdomen; her knees were bending in, squeezing her thighs together.

"Gees Pop," he mumbled after two minutes. He'd planned on letting her ride it out before he went into her, but she was still going.

He dropped down beside her and pushed her trembling thighs apart, settling between them. He entered her, her quivering walls surrounded him. She let out a startled scream at the feel of him and her hips rapidly starting moving. He held himself up with his arms, completely still, and watched as she came around him again, continuing her hip pumping movements.

He cried out as the coil in his lower back snapped and he burst inside her, collapsing on top of her. He bit into her shoulder as he jerked his release inside of her, wrapping his arms around her back he pulled her closer into him.

Three minutes later they were still letting out staccato panting noises, still wrapped in each other. It took a full five minutes before they were back to normal.

"Oh Jamie," Poppy managed. "I know what I want to be when I grow up."

He snorted in amusement. "Oh? What's that?"

"Your sex slave."

He pulled away chuckling. "I can deal with that, my own personal nympho-sounds great."

"For the love of Hecate I'm so hungry," Poppy muttered as she went towards the fridge.

"I'm glad someone put it up before it spoiled," James answered as he followed her. "I'm quite famished myself."

"Anyone would be after all that damn noise," someone snapped from the kitchen table.

James froze and watched as Poppy turned towards the voice. "Hello Ass."

"Ash, Poppy. It's Ash."

She shrugged. "I say again. Hello Ass."

He sighed. "Fine, name call, but I have a recorder over here that lets everyone know exactly how good a sex slave you are."

"I beg your pardon?"

Ash chuckled. "Already got her beggin' eh?"

Poppy shook her head. "You can't have heard! Jamie!"

James rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I thought you said the room was sound proof Poppy?"

"Thierry said they were."

Ash shook his head. "No, think very clearly. Did he say all the rooms or your room?"

James watched horror spread across her face and she looked back at him. "I asked about my room not yours."

"Haven't noticed all these workers? They're in my room now. James' room is still three doors down from mine."

"Son of a bitch," James growled. "You better give me that tape Ash!"

His eyes flashed with the presented challenge. "Not a chance."

"I'm calling Mary-Lynnette and telling her what you did," Poppy cried out, running towards the phone.

"You put that phone done Poppy," Ash called.

"Can't wait until she gets here," James warned a smug look crossing his face as he blocked Ash from going after Poppy.

"Come on."

"Tape," James demanded holding his hand out.

"Fine," he snapped and pushed the tape forward.

Poppy came back towards the kitchen just in time to watch Ash walk up the stairs in defeat, "Hm, that seemed a little easy."

James shrugged. "Maybe he's having an off day."

Poppy nodded then reached for a glass so she could pour the bag of blood she'd taken out before the incident happened. She casually took a sip then turned back to address James. "So-"

"So…"

"Wanna listen to it?"

"Yeah."

He watched her lick her pink lips with anticipation and he grinned, relishing the fact that pink was his new obsession.

Finished

I couldn't have four pages full of smut so I had to add the last scene. Hope everyone enjoyed and that it wasn't too much. This was a real quick write, I actually only planned to write a little today. I didn't expect to finish it, so don't hesitate to point out mistakes. Please don't forget to review. Thanks!

Next story was chosen by popular demand:

Sweet Surrender [Maggie/Delos]

Summary: Maggie could never be called a quitter, but she was positive there was a big difference between a 'quitter' and a 'sweet, erotic surrender'.


End file.
